


Alexander Hamilton x Reader

by a_blog_of_hamilton_and_writing



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_blog_of_hamilton_and_writing/pseuds/a_blog_of_hamilton_and_writing
Summary: These are my fics from tumblr for Alexander Hamilton x Reader. I don't know how often this will be updated, I mainly post on tumblr. My tumblr is @a-blog-of-hamilton-and-writingThe parts are all different and not connected unless otherwise stated.Thanks!





	1. Fake Royalty

“…Jefferson…money…Washington…stupid Jefferson…” was all you heard when your husband, Alexander Hamilton, walked in the front door that night.

You knew that something had gone wrong during the cabinet battle today.

Sending your daughters off to go play, you grabbed a glass of water and a slice of bread, and made your way into your husband’s study.

Setting the plate down next to him, you put your hands on his shoulders, giving him a massage. He relaxed into your touch looking out the window of his office where your daughters were playing with their new puppy.

“They look so much like you darling,”Alexander said, shifting around in his chair to pull you into his lap. He held you close to his chest, fingers in your hair.

You slid your arms around his neck and hugged him. “Do you want to tell me what happened today?”

He sighed, giving you a slow kiss on your forehead.

“Jefferson is being an imbecile as usual. He told me I smell like new money and dress like fake royalty. What does that even mean. I’m the Treasury Secretary of course I smell like new money!”

You gave a small giggle.

“If anyone dresses like fake royalty it’s him. Have you seen that magenta coat that he wears? And that bow that he wears around his neck? Too many frills if you ask me. It’s way to over the top,” You ranted giving Alex a peck on the cheek.

He gave a few chuckles himself.

“It’s such a hideous shade of purple,” Alex said flipping his hair.

You both gave a laugh and settled back down.

“I did win the debate however. For the most part,” He told you. You gave him a big smile and a kiss on the lips before your daughter came running into the room with a bouquet of flowers.

“For you mommy and daddy! We love you!” They shoved the flowers into your arm and ran out the door.

“They get all that energy from you,” you told Alexander.

“Yeah probably.”

The two of you went back to your own work, Alex in his office you running the household.

That night you thought that it would be the best time to tell Alex your news.

The two of you were laying in bed Alex tucking your head under your chin.

“Hey Alex?”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chocolate

This was a great way to start your morning. Waking up with your period starting. This was going to be a great day, you could tell.

Getting up you took a shower and cleaned yourself off, did your hair and makeup, and ran out of your apartment after checking in on your boyfriend, Alex.

Works was slow and cramps were awful. All you wanted was to go home, eat some chocolate, and cuddle with Alex.

When you walked into the door you saw Alex going through the pantry. When he took out the last chocolate bar you knew that you were going to have to fight him for it.  
Throwing your stuff down, he looked at you and you got into your fighting stance.

“If you want that last chocolate bar you’re going to have to fight me for it. And I’m not going down easy.”

A smirk crossed his face as he held the chocolate in front of you.

“Come and get it,” he said taking off, running around the apartment.

You rushed after him following him into your shared bedroom. You talked him onto the bed and straddled him.

“Give. Me. The. Damn. Chocolate.” You told him.

He gave you a big smile and took out a piece of chocolate.

Holding it between his teeth he reached up and kissed you, sliding the chocolate into your mouth.

The chocolate melted as you kissed him back, wrapping your body around his own.

Breaking apart you smiled at him and peppered his face in more kisses.

“Will you come cuddle with me while watching Disney movies?” You asked him, putting on your best pouty face.

He gave you a peck on the nose.

“Of course darling,” he answered, scooping you up into his arms and cuddling you.

Putting on Disney movie after Disney movie you guys spent the evening cuddling. He feed you pieces of chocolate even telling that he had a secret stash of more for moments like these.

Cuddling you closer to him, he noticed that you were starting to drift off to sleep.

Slipping one last piece of chocolate into your mouth he gave you a kiss on your forehead.

“Marry me Y/N.”


	3. Leave Pt. 1

Alexander Hamilton would work himself to death. He didn’t know how to stop. If he wanted something then he had to get it.

You were worried about him. He hadn’t stopped working in days, hadn’t come out of his office for anything in hours.

You both were orphans. You lived with the Schuyler sisters while he worked enough to have a small apartment.

You had been trying to get him to come out for the last hour and a half. You knew that he was still awake and working because you could here the pen scratching across the paper.

“Alexander please unlock the door,” you told him jiggling the locked doorknob.

“Go away Y/n. I’m too busy for this right now.”

“Alex please. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need a break,” you said resting your forehead against the door.

You heard something from inside the room. It almost sounded like crying.

“Alex are you okay? What is going on?”

“Go away Y/n,” he said crying. You could hear heart wrenching sobs coming from inside the room.

“Alex please I need to talk to you and I want to help. Let me in,” you told him shaking the door a little.

“Seriously Y/n go away. Please don’t come in. I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

“Alex pleas-”

“I SAID LEAVE!”

You froze. You really need to talk to him. But he obviously didn’t want to.

You backed away from his door and ran to your home a few stray tears falling down your face.

You loved him. All you wanted was to help him and talk to him.

“I love you Alexander. Please don’t let me leave you like this.”  
~~~~  
Alexander felt really bad about what he said to you. He cleaned himself up and decided to go and see you to apologize.

He walked all the way to your house, all the way up to your front door.

There wasn’t a lot of sound surrounding the house which was unusual because the house was usually very noisy.

Knocking on the door he waited a few moments before it opened.

“Mr. Hamilton?” the servant that opened the door asked. She looked confused. “Why are you here?”

“I’d like to see Y/n please. If she’s still willing to see me. Please,” he asked.

“Didn’t Y/n speak to you? The Y/L/N family moved away. All the way to Williamsburg. They left early this morning. She said she was going to talk to you about it,” The servant told him.

She was gone? That’s what she needed to talk to him about? And he yelled at her?

His last words to her were hateful. What does she think of him now?

He couldn’t breath. He ran all the way back to his own place and sat at his desk. He needed to write her a letter.

Dear Y/n,

I am so very sorry for the way that I yelled at you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t even spare you the last day that we would spend together.

The last words that I spoke to were so hateful. Can you ever forgive me?

Please Y/n. I need you to come back. I need you to be here with me.

I love you Y/n.

-Alexander Hamilton

Please don’t leave me.


	4. Leave Pt. 2

“I SAID LEAVE!”  
“I SAID LEAVE!”  
“I SAID LEAVE!”  
It haunted your dreams. The last thing that Alex said to you. It’s been a month, but these dreams still haunt you.

You don’t know how he’s doing, if he’s taking care of himself. You wanted to write to him, you just didn’t know what to say. A half finished letter sat on your desk.

My dearest Alexander,

I am very sorry that I left without telling you. I’m even more sorry that I wasn’t able to help you that day before I left. I hope that you aren’t doing anything reckless, and that you are taking care of yourself. I care for you a whole lot, probably more than I should. I wish to see you again, to continue in our conversations, and our walks in the park.

Maybe I shouldn’t write this but I think you should know, Alexander, that…

And it stopped there. You wanted to tell him that you loved him, but you didn’t know the exact words. You could just be blunt, but you wanted to sound poetic. It was conflicting.

You loved him.  
~~~~  
Alexander was conflicted. He wanted to send you the letters that he has been writing, but he also wanted to tell you in person. He wanted to travel all the way to Williamsburg and gather you in his arms, and give you a passionate kiss.

He wanted to throw himself on his knees and beg for your forgiveness. He just wanted to hear your voice one more time.

“Alex pleas-”  
“Alex pleas-”  
“Alex pleas-”

Was all that he heard in his dreams. The last words that he ever heard from your mouth. It was to much.

Before he knew it he had packed a bag and vaulted himself into a carriage. He told the driver to go straight to Williamsburg. He had no idea where you were but he would find you if it was the last thing he ever did.  
~~~~  
It took weeks to travel to you, but he didn’t regret it. Now all he had to do was find where you live. Which was a difficult task, but then again, nothing was going to keep you from him.  
~~~~  
You were still upset about everything that had happened. You still hadn’t finished your letter, and you were losing hope that you would ever finish at all.

Your parents were worried about you. You didn’t want to see a lot of people, you didn’t want to go out. They tried helping you make new friends and introduce you to eligible bachelors, but none of them set off a spark in you.

Today was unlike any other, you just sat and stared at the letter that you had been trying to write.

“Miss? You have a visitor. He says it’s urgent,” a maid said to you.

You got up and walked downstairs.

“Alex?”  
~~~~  
He had done it. He had finally found your new home. He was shaking so much, he could barely knock on the door. A maid let him in and went to fetch you.  
“Alex?” It was you. You were here, right in front of him. Finally.

He grabbed you.

“I’m so very sorry for what I said to you. I didn’t mean it. I never wanted you to leave!” he started rambling.

You didn’t know what to say. So you didn’t say anything. Instead you kissed him. Right on the mouth.

He stopped for a second, and you were about to pull away, before he kissed you back, pressing your body against his.

You broke away.

 

“Please don’t ever leave me Y/N.”

“Never.”


	5. Otters

You looked at your phone in disbelief.

Your boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton, had texted you at three in the morning. It wasn’t unusual for him to be up at this hour, but he didn’t usually send you texts like this.

You called him.

“You adopted a what now?” You asked him as soon as you heard him pick up the phone.

“I adopted a baby otter,” He said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

“Why Alexander. Why. That’s all that I want to know. Why?” You asked, pinching the bridge of your nose and shaking your head.

You loved your boyfriend but he was crazy and unpredictable. And stupid sometimes. What made him think that this was a good idea.

“Well you see I was with John, and I wanted to make a donation a few weeks ago to an otter and turtle reservation but apparently we filled out the wrong papers because it was an adoption thing. We didn’t really think about it until we just got a package with an otter in it. They gave us all of the stuff to take care of it but we still are freaking out. Can you come over?”

You groaned and weighed the pros and cons.

Pros you could see Alex and this new otter.

Cons you had to actually get out of bed and go see this new otter.

“Oh gosh, fine!”

“Thank you!” He shouted into the phone before hanging up immediately.

Going over to his apartment you knocked on the door and John quickly opened it.

“Please, come in,” he told you slightly out of breath.

You raised an eyebrow and walked into the room. All of the sudden a small otter came scurrying over to you.

It sniffed your hand and rubbed its face on you like a cat would. It was so cute.

You carefully picked it up, a smile growing on your face. Giving a small squeal you walked over to Alex and sat down onto the couch.

“Wow its so cute. Are you going to keep it?” You said petting its head.

“Well, we were planning to. What do you think we should do?” John asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Keep her. Name her Olive and let me play her whenever I want to,” you said cuddling up with Alex and Olive.

Your boyfriend’s mouth dropped open.

“Seriously?” he asked you in disbelief.

“Yes. Totally. Do it do it do it,” you told them.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

“Alright I guess,” Alex said, cuddling up with you and Olive. John sat down in the chair next to you and shook his head.

“Why couldn’t it have been a turtle?”


End file.
